The Brenielverse Timeline
Age of Dawn * 3048 BP: The first Elven kingdom, Istari, is founded at the Astori East by Queen Ariawyn Araynore. * 3001 BP: Serena, Queen of the Fey, builds Tauralet at the Trostani Forest. * 2922 BP: The Kingdom of Lithsari is founded by Elves, lead by Queen Faylen Syldithas. * 1243 BP: Frörd, the Dwarven Kingdom, is founded by King Thotdron Copperstone. * 1055 BP: Sundar Syldithas, prince of Lithsari, is murdered. The Lithsari-Istari War begins. * 1058 BP: Palas Trostani is built by Istarian refugees in the Trostani Forest, future Brenielian territory. * 1002 BP: Kronatz, the Orcish Kingdom, is founded by warlord Hagu the Ruthless. * 486 BP: Dwarves from Frörd build Doraen at the Shadowy Mountain, future Brenielian territory. * 352 BP: '''Yunai is founded in East Lanthai. * '''234 BP: The Gorn Cataclism destroys the Gornian Empire, turning the region into a desert. * 201 AP: Kronatz attacks Frörd. The war between Orcs and Dwarves begin. * 120 BP: Lizara, escaping from Gorn, settle in the Frierton Desert and build the City of Fir. * 88 BP: The kingdom of Frörd defeats the kingdom of Kronatz and annexates its territory. * 21 BP: The explorer Logan Avallum reaches Avaloria. * 10 BP: Logan founds Old Bay. * 1 AP: Logan's son, Palladus Avallum I, is born. Age of Light and Dark * 25 AP: Palladus has a vision of Erion and writes The Book of the Phoenix. * 38 AP: '''Palladia is built; the Kingdom of Avaloria is oficialized, with Palladus I as king. * '''42 AP: Aknun frees Zagulahr into Avaloria. With the Phoenix Sword, Palladus imprisons the demon. * 43 AP: The Paladin Order of Erion is founded by Palladus Avallum. * 94 AP: Fantasia is built by King Heimarin Goldenheart. The Kingdom of Heartland begins. * 95 AP: Primus Eternium founds the Kingdom of Tanatos. * 100 AP: Humans arrive at the terriitory that will one day be known as Breniel. * 126 AP: Valarda is built. The Kingdom of Breniel is set. * 128 AP: The Elves of Palas Trostani and Breniel start a trading relationship. * 130 AP: The Dwarves of Doraen and Breniel start a trading relationship. * 148 AP: The Kingdom of Tanatos starts its expansionism, taking over nearby territories. * 155 AP: With the threat of Orc barbarians, Doraen and Palas Trostani accept annexation to Breniel. * 215 AP: Separatist Andor Spiderfury starts a civil war in Heartland. * 216 AP: Septimus Eternium crowns himself Emperor of Tanatos. * 223 AP: King James Goldenheart of accepts making South Heartland an independent nation. * 224 AP: Andor Spiderfury founds the Independent Kingdom of Andoria. * 226 AP: King Argon Avallum I of Avaloria attacks Breniel. The Breniel-Avaloria war begins. Age of Heroes * 231 AP: The city of New Gornia is built in the Gorn Desert. * 300 AP: New Gornia is taken over by Orcs and renamed Oruk Vaz. * 309 AP: Raphalor Avallum I is born, son of Queen Sarah Avallum and king Palladus Avallum II. * 321 AP: Sarah Avallum is killed by a demon. Raphalor decides to become Paladin. * 324 AP: The Battle of Chel Basin, at Breniel, the bloodiest point of the Avaloria-Breniel War. * 326 AP: The Tanatos Empire strikes Breniel. Avaloria and Breniel become allies, ending the war. * 330 AP: At the Battle of Arlan, in Breniel, the Avalorian-Brenielian Coalition pushes Tanatos away. * 331 AP: As a token of alliance, Raphalor is tutored by King Theodoric Valaran I of Breniel. * 332 AP: Galad Larendmae Ithildin is born in Istari. * 334 AP: Daemon avallum murders Palladus II, taking over Avaloria's throne. * 336 AP: Deminor invades Breniel for the first time. * 337 AP: A party of heroes imprison Deminor. * 340 AP: Back at Avaloria, Raphalor and a group of rebels defeat Daemon. * 342 AP: Raphalor Avallum is crowned King of Avaloria. * 345 AP: The corsair John "Crystal Eye" Stevenson buries his treasure at the 13 Islands. * 347 AP: At Yunai, Chancellor Dakurotatsu puts in practice his plan to become Emperor. * 350 AP: Dakurotatsu is defeated by a group of heroes. * 387 AP: Deminor returns. Illyaas, Glarin and others defeat her at the Battle of Valarda. * 389 AP: Hexblade attacks Avaloria. Raphalor sends a group of paladins against him. * 390 AP: Hexblade is defeated and the demon Zagulahr is imprisoned once again. * 391 AP: Raphalor Avallum dies of Goblin Flu. Jonathan Avallum becomes king. * 395 AP: At the 13 Islands, a pirate crew finds the fabled Treasure of Blink Island. * 410 AP: Dragon Lord Serelath the Insane strikes Breniel. A new group of heroes defeat him.Categoria:History Categoria:Lore